Cherry lips
by Mazmaraz
Summary: Duo has to get into this club. Has to. It's the Mission. I don't really care to tell you why but Quatre figure out how. And that was very entertaining. Disclaimer: Dont own Gundam Wing or Cherry lips.


Disclaimer: DonotownGundamWing  
  
Sorry guys, I was writing the party chapter of 'If wishes were fishes...' and I decided to listen to music with words in hopes of making it easier. (I generally listen to classical movie scores) It proved to be a distraction because I came upon this song and actually stopped writing to listen to the words for once.  
  
And well....I couldn't help it, had to write this instead.  
  
If you have this song somewhere.  
  
Cherry lips by Garbage.  
  
I highly recommend you run along and get it and press play when I mention a song starting up during in the story, I put a nice line of stars there for you. I sorta timed it so you can read what I've written and imagine along with when the song is supposed to be playing. Only some of the words are relevant, I've added them in as pointers for where the song is supposed to be up to as you read. Read slowly.  
  
If all that rabble made no sense, don't worry, just read.  
  
Cherry lips  
  
I peered through the clothing hanging in front of the window at the building opposite. We'd figured out earlier that there was no way we were getting through the door when night time came, and I'd checked out the house before hand, there was nowhere to hide inside, so I'd snuck in during the morning and unlatched the window on the ground floor.  
  
The problem now was that there were a bunch of guys standing out the front and if we tried to go in through the window, we'd be seen.  
  
The only way to do this was to kill everyone, or slip in unnoticed.  
  
Killing everyone was looking like the option we were going to have to take. But I had a partner with me who was more than a little reluctant to follow that path.  
  
'Quatre,' I turned to look him in the eye, 'I don't see anyway past this man.'  
  
He frowned sadly and held back the clothing to look at the building. Then he looked at the clothing. His cheeks suddenly became slightly pink as he removed the garment from the rack.  
  
'Distraction?' he mumbled, holding it up.  
  
Outside I could hear the music from the club.  
  
A new song was starting.  
  
*****  
  
We were standing out in the alley way between the clothing store and the block of flats beside it. Quatre had fluffed up his hair and was attempting not to look uncomfortable in what he was wearing. I was trying not to look uncomfortable at seeing him like this.  
  
It's not everyday you see one of your friends, male friends, wearing three inch high heels, stretch tights, a sparkly blue mini and asking you if he looks ok.  
  
Especially when they were gorgeous to begin with.   
  
He shuffled the dress lower and adjusted the straps as I passed the blue beaded earrings to him. He frowned as he clipped them on then struck various poses looking at me questioningly.   
  
Dressed as he was, I could just not think of him as a guy, it was too disturbing. I'd never realised how skinny he was, how long and thin his arms were. Then I noticed the song that the club was playing.  
  
[Your such a delicate boy...]  
  
I couldn't believe this.  
  
If anyone wanted an entrance....well, Quatre was getting one now. Not that he needed it.   
  
'I just hope you can walk in those heels man' I managed to choke out.  
  
'No problem' he grinned suddenly. I looked at him shocked and he raised an eyebrow at me. 'Hey our house is pretty big, but with twenty nine sisters looking for a doll to play dress ups with, it's a bit hard to hide'  
  
[With you cherry lips and golden curls....]  
  
Duel effect. I shuddered.  
  
'Good luck buddy,' I said patting him on the shoulder, 'They're too loyal to leave their posts to chase you, but I suggest you get out of that as quickly as you possibly can. Otherwise we will have to do some killing tonight'  
  
He looked a little shocked. Because I'd just let slip that he looked good, or the killing comment, I don't know, but I wanted him out of sight, really quickly.  
  
As he began jay walking across the street, his arse moving, arms swinging that little bit higher, he effectively achieved *that* kind of walk.  
  
[...because you looked just like a girl...]  
  
Oh definitely.   
  
[...your baby blues would flash...]  
  
Man, his eyes....  
  
I gave myself a mental shake but I couldn't help watching him as he approached the men standing at the club door. They'd definitely seen him, but he was purposely looking elsewhere.  
  
One guy let his mouth slip open as Quatre moved into the light provided by the blue fluorescent words above the door.  
  
He looked like a ghostly apparition, it reflected off his bare skin which merged with the dress making him look like he was wearing a lot less.   
  
I could literally see him going into slow motion at that point, his heel hitting the ground, the way he sank into the step, his hip moving upwards, the dress riding up a little as he lifted his other leg, the skin of his back moving across his shoulder blades.   
  
He moved so gracefully.  
  
The music broke for a second.  
  
[Go baby go go,   
  
we're right behind ya  
  
Go baby go go,  
  
yeah we're looking at you.]  
  
I can feel myself gulping slightly as he tilts his head toward the ground, then slightly upwards so as to look at the Oz soldiers as he moves past.  
  
The men lean forward and I can only imagine what it must've been like to be hit by those startling blue green eyes peering out from beneath a ragged blonde fringe.  
  
For a minute I'm afraid they'll try to grab him as he moves past, one guy actually raises his arm and I'm on my feet ready to sprint over to them. But he steps past unharmed, holding their gaze before turning to continue on his way.  
  
They watch him.  
  
I watch him.  
  
I almost forget I'm supposed to be climbing through a window.  
  
Their eyes are firmly fixed in the distance as I make my way stealthily across the street over the sidewalk and press myself against the wall. I slide the window up carefully watching them and hoping it doesn't make any noise.  
  
I jump onto the sill and climb through.  
  
I take one step into the room then can't resist.  
  
[Damn the boy]  
  
I peek out the edge of the window. The men are still staring in the other direction, even though the pale figure is now a fair way away.  
  
Suddenly his hair flashes in the streetlight and he slowly turns around. He raises his arm and waves.  
  
And I know he's heard the song as well. He strikes a pose, blows a kiss then...  
  
[Go...]  
  
...he looks shocked, pouts and swings around to walk away.  
  
I pull my head back in the window and I'm severely tempted to whistle.  
  
[Go baby go go.....] 


End file.
